A semiconductor memory device is under developing, which includes three-dimensionally arranged memory cells. For example, a NAND type memory device includes a plurality of word lines stacked on a substrate and a semiconductor layer extending through the word lines in a stacking direction. A memory cell is provided at a portion where the semiconductor layer intersects each word line, and is driven by a peripheral circuit electrically connected to the word line and the semiconductor layer. In such a memory device, a memory cell array including three-dimensionally arranged memory cells is formed after the peripheral circuit is formed on a substrate. Thus, there may be a case where the peripheral circuit is damaged in the forming process of the memory cell array.